


My name is, My life story is, my animatronic is...

by Cindercat13



Series: The shifting Chances [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: Waking up after the hunt how will the young teen's cope with being freaks.





	1. What is seen in shadows is easily misunderstood in the mind of a child

They were in darkness, they were scared.

Their skin hardened like ice and then relaxed again.

Their skeleton hurt as something slithered through it like plants through a flowed arch.

It hurt… everything hurt.

Their veins where glowing white under their skin.

And their eyes… seeing only evil, no rational thought.

 

They then realized these weren’t their thoughts, it was them.

 

_“Get out…”_

_“You are not welcome…”_

_“You make it worse…”_

_“You cannot help me…”_

_“I don’t care…”_

_“You are lucky…”_

**_“May I keep my life in you but lose my body?”_ **

 

_“Just don’t do anything more…”_

 

They were alive again, opening their eyes in years.

Breathing from what they thought was long since dust.

But the cold was still there, the biome they were in though, could be changed.


	2. Freddy Fazbear | Fletcher Fakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will start from ether when the characters walk into the hallways or start from the beginning because some of them don't go to school, and it will end when the character shifts into their animatronic body.

Fletcher woke up with a headache.

 

He was on the floor freezing, and he was alone. What even happened? Well, he didn’t even remember right now. But he did remember something about Thomas, did he get hurt? Was his little bro out there in pain right now?

He felt a bowling ball appear in his gut as he felt himself nearly become faint. He needed to find Thomas.

 

He got up slowly and started walking forward.

“Thomas?!” Fletcher shouted, “THOOOOMAAAAS?!?” he called. His echo bounced down the halls as he walked down in a straight line.

After a few minutes, Fletcher walked up to Thomas and bent down. He didn’t look hurt, just passed out. He breathed a sigh of relief as he picked up Thomas and threw him onto his back, giving him a piggyback ride. He has lifted guys the size of Noah before, so Thomas was like giving a child a ride. Thomas’s arms laid over Fletcher’s shoulders and his head resting on his back. Fletcher could hear Thomas’s soft breaths, the guy wasn’t a snorer thankfully but it gave Fletcher something to put him at ease.

 

He kept on walking making sure he was walking forward at all times if he had to make a strict left or right he would take the next turn that lead forward. He walked for another minute before he came across Noah, who was against the corner wall slumped down a little, and his brother’s not too far from him.

Fletcher placed Thomas on the floor and walked over to Noah. What was he doing in here anyway?

Fletcher shook Noah’s shoulder, he woke up with a jump and looked around frantically before his eyes landed on Fletcher.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Noah asked, “I should be asking you that question. Last time I saw you was when you were talking to Travis and the others,” Fletcher said as he offered his hand to help him up, Noah took it and stood up. “Last I remember we were curious about what you and your brother were doing, then Travis said we should follow you, so we did and I can’t remember anything past that, but it wouldn’t surprise me if I got sauced while looking for you,” Noah said rubbing the back of his head presumably from a headache.

 

He then looked past Fletcher to see his little brothers on the floor. “GUYS!” Noah yelled as he dived to his brothers checking if they still had a heartbeat, he placed his ear over their chests and made the biggest exaggerated sound Fletcher has ever heard from him, but it did sound like he was relieved that his brothers were okay.

Fletcher smiled and went back to pick up Thomas. When he looked back at Noah he was carrying all his little brothers in his arms as they slept.

 

Noah looked back at Fletcher and looked like he was shocked that he was lifting Thomas on his back. “I was about to offer if you wanted me to carry fatty over there but I guess you’ve got that covered,” Noah said with a smirk.

Fletcher was not amused but walked past him so he could get out of here. “Have a safe trip,” Fletcher said as he walked around a corner.

 

After what must have been a few minutes, Fletcher finally came across the main room the party was in. But it was daylight outside, no wonder he felt cold when he woke up he must have spent the whole night there. Fletcher groaned as he was not looking forward to having a talk down by his mother. He walked out of the building and walked all the way back home, the less time he had before seeing his mother the better. He didn’t really care about what his mother's husband though.

 

Fletcher was a surrogate child, his mother was his real mother, but who his mother was married to now, is not his biological father. His father died to a bomb that went off in his office, a planned murder.

But he has never told anyone that it upsets him. Not his mother, not any of the staff, not even Thomas.

When he finally walked up into the driveway and rang the doorbell he was greeted by the doorman.

 

“Master Fletcher! Oh, thank heavens you’re okay,” he said smiling.

Fletcher then automatically knew that if the staff was relieved he was back, then that meant his mother was in a blind panic that the staff didn’t know how to deal with and that she was going to chew his ear off.

“I’m going to put Thomas to bed, and please tell my mother that I’ll meet her in the downstairs living room,” Fletcher said walking through the door and walking upstairs to his room.

 

He placed Thomas on his bed and put a light blanket over him, he then sighed and walked back out the door to go face his mother.

He walked into the living room and waited for his mother. She came bursting through the door as her husband walked in slowly not far behind.

 

“Fletcher Barren Fakes! Do you know how worried sick I was!?!” his mother screamed at the top of her lungs. Fletcher sighed and bowed his head, yep, it was going to be this bad. “I don’t know what happened mother, the last thing I remember was dancing, and then I woke up in a hallway all on my own, with Thomas a few halls down from me when I went looking for him,” Fletcher said in a calm tone.

“You and Thomas got drunk enough that you both passed out?!” she yelled again. Fletcher was now mad, she was accusing him of passing out of getting drunk?! “You and I both know that can’t happen! One: I can’t even take in that much alcohol for that to happen and you know it! Two: I told you there wouldn’t be any drugs at the party since a few of the people in my school aren’t old enough to take anything like that! And three: LEAVE THOMAS OUT OF THIS!!” Fletcher yelled right into her face. “Don’t you dare yell at your mother!” Fletcher’s mother’s husband said to him.

 

Fletcher felt his anger rise as he looked at this guy. How dare he butt in on this, this was a family problem, it had nothing to do with him.

“You can enter this conversation when you get a real ring on her finger!” Fletcher snapped back.

His mouth dropped open as he heard those words come from this teens mouth, he was about to talk back when his wife got to him before he did. “How dare you talk to your father that way! He is the amazing man who is keeping this roof over our head!” Fletcher’s mother spoke back.

 

Something in Fletcher snapped as he looked at her with the most shocked expression he has ever made. His face turned furious as he pulled down his brow and showed his teeth.

 

_ THIS MAN WAS NOT HIS FARTHER _

 

“IF YOU THINK HE COULD EVER REPLACE DAD THEN YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!!! THE DAY I CALL THIS MAN MY FARTHER IS PAST THE DAY I GO TO HELL!!!!!” Fletcher’s voice dropped so deep you could be sure he wasn’t the same person anymore.

His mother’s shocked expression was all he needed in order to know he accomplished in his mission to devastate her. “Fletcher! How do you think your father would feel if he saw you acting like this now! You are acting like a coward!” she yelled.

 

Oh, that did it, he was dropping the nuke.

 

“Say’s the coward not strong enough to birth me! The coward not strong enough to put her money towards the bills! The coward needing another man to cry on so quickly! And the coward not even willing to raise her own son, let alone another!” Fletcher yelled.

 

His mother put her hands over her mouth and looked like she was about to cry. Fletcher huffed and stomped back up to his room.

He opened the door and slammed it shut, he then grabbed a pillow and screamed into it before falling face first onto his bed. It took him a second to realize that Thomas wasn’t there.

He looked around before asking out loud, “Tom?”

 

He then heard a knock on the door and it turned out to be his little bro. Did he wake up and overhear all the fighting?

He walked up to his elder bro and sat next to him with a sad expression, “hey…” he said in a soft tone. Fletcher flipped over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, “hey…” yep he definitely overheard the fight.

A little silence passed for a bit and then Fletcher spoke up, “how much did you hear?” Fletcher asked, “I heard all of it, I was actually just hiding in that awkward door frame space,” Thomas said as he took off his shoes and crossed his legs up on the bed.

Another bit of silence passed before Fletcher asked, “I’m betting you have some questions right?” he asked. “Yeah,” Thomas said looking at him, “sorry, I’m not in the mood to answer,” Fletcher said.

Thomas was completely cool with that if Fletcher wanted to talk he could, he wasn’t going to force anything out of him. “That’s okay, if you don’t want to talk about it then I won’t force you,” Thomas said as he looked at the wall with a small smile on his face.

 

“But how about we do something else? We could go to the pool, you could kick my ass at tennis, we could go for basketball, or have an early marathon of games, what do you want to do?” Thomas asked, “I just want to lay here for a bit, I feel really tired…” Fletcher said as he felt his eyes getting heavy, “sure…” Thomas said as he was about to walk into his room when Fletcher stopped him, “wait,” he said, “c-could you actually stay here please?” Fletcher asked. Thomas smiled a little and sat back down pulling out his phone and started to look through some stuff.

 

A few minutes passed and oddly enough Fletcher wasn’t falling asleep, no matter how tired he felt, so he just thought about what he said to his mother, and what Thomas might think of him if he see’s fights like that between him and his mother later down the line, and eventually he came to the conclusion that if Thomas was going to be in this family for a while then he deserved to know what Fletcher was on about when he was fighting with his mum, and it would be best that he hear it from him than someone else.

He sat up and looked at Thomas.

 

“So what do you want to know?” Fletcher asked. Thomas turned his phone off and sat cross-legged facing Fletcher.

“What did you mean by- “I can’t even take in that much alcohol for that to happen and you know it”?” Thomas asked, “Well I have this genetic thing from my dad that I can’t take too much alcohol or I start to feel really sick, and I believe it actually has a medical term but I can’t remember it.” Fletcher answered. Then that brought another question onto the table, “what did you mean when you said all that stuff about him not being your dad?” Thomas asked.

That hit a nerve.

“Well because he’s not my birth dad, my real dad died to a planned bomb that went off in his office…” Fletcher said. His expression sinking into a sad one. “And… why did you call your mum a coward?” Thomas asked. “My mum is a famous actor and she has never put a single dollar to the bills for the house, that was always my dad. And I’m a surrogate child, so my mum didn’t birth me, and she was never there for me growing up!” Fletcher started to sob. “It was always the staff who looked after me, she never even breastfeed once, and dad was always at work so I never grew up with any of them!”

 

Then suddenly these odd glitch looking squares appeared around Fletcher’s hands as he sobbed into his palms.

“Umm… Fletch?” Thomas asked as he saw the things spread across his older brother’s body. Fletcher only cried louder as the glitch’s got big enough that Thomas could see through them, he could only see brown though, brown fur?

“Ahh, Fletch, what are you doing?” Thomas asked getting really concerned.

 

Fletcher looked up from his hands to see what his little brother sounded scared about, and it scared him. “WHAT THE?!” Fletcher yelled becoming panicked. That only made it get worse.

Fletcher’s body only started to turn into layers of fuzz. His body flickering like the trip of a lightbulb.

It got worse and worse until Thomas couldn’t even see Fletcher past the blurred grey. The fuzz then stretched up, it grew twice Fletcher’s height onto the seven-foot mark.

 

When the static cleared away, what revealed itself was the bear animatronic from Thomas’s dream.

A brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. He wore a black top hat, black bow tie with a neck strap. He had thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle. From his palms and underneath his fingers he had what appears to be paw-like prints. His round ears were articulated and thus would be able to move backward and forward. He sported squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, and, had no visible teeth on his upper jaw. He was tall, like, really tall. He could be around the eight or seven-foot mark. But what caught Thomas’s attention about him, was his eyes, they were a light sapphire color, and he could see a shine of humanity bouncing off them as they looked around the room and down his body, seemingly shocked at what happened.

 

This wasn’t a dream.

Thomas’s older brother was now a seven-foot bear animatronic, and it looked like he was about to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Thomas's / Toy Freddy's chapter for the continuation.


	3. Bonnie the Bunny | Bendigo Blaze

Ben was running, he was standing next to Fletcher a minute ago. He must have turned into another corner. He needed to find a way out of where he was.

He turned another corner only to be greeted with a dead end, he blindly ran back in the other direction, but was stopped short by running straight into something, but said thing caught him by the shoulders and lifted him clear off the ground.

 

It was those red eyes that chased him and the others before, except now its full body was shown in the light.

It was a bluish-purple colored animatronic rabbit, with red eyes and a squarish muzzle. The color from its muzzle, stomach, and insides of its ears were lighter. It sported articulated ears that would be capable of bending backward and forwards and wore a red bow tie, which was partially obstructed by its chin. It had round teeth and lacked eyebrows, and had no visible teeth on its upper jaw.

 

The thing bit the front of his head and he screamed in pain from the headache he was given, and before he had a chance to see if he was bleeding he passed out.

 

 

He woke up again at the end of a hallway, dizzy, and had no idea how he got there.

The last thing he remembered was dancing with his friends. He checked the time, 3:30 pm, oh man his parents were going to be furious with him, he sighed and began walking out of the building. He took multiple lefts and rights before he wandered into the back exit of the building, he pulled the handle down and walked out, he walked around the block until he found the front of the building, once he knew where he was he started walking home.

 

It was 3:50 when he walked up to his houses driveway and knocked on the door, he heard someone sprint toward the door when he was greeted with his dad's tired face, he had bags under his eyes and a pail look. “Ben!” he shouted and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Hey dad…” he said returning the hug.

 

He then heard more running as he looked behind his dad and saw his father with the same tired look on his face, “oh Ben…” he said with a tired voice and joined the hug.

They were both really worried about him. He sighed and pushed away from the hug and looked at them with an expression of expecting something, he already knew they had a lot of questions for him.

 

His father and dad where a gay marriage. The one he called dad was his birth father, he worked as a gigolo until he got a lady pregnant, she brought the information to him and said she couldn’t pay to have an abortion, so she essentially asked if he could pay for her abortion. But his dad was a real softy and didn’t want this lady killing an unborn child, let alone it was his child too, so he said that he would take care of the kid, all she had to do was birth it. And lo-and-behold that kid was Ben. Then a few years later down the track, his dad found his father and they got married then another few years later, as a reward for themselves, they moved town into where they were now.

On the day they arrived and were unloading the moving van, Fletcher oddly enough saw Ben unpacking one of his heavier boxes and saw him trip as he tried to move it.

 

_(Four months ago)_

 

“Hey, dude you alright?” Fletcher asked as he was walking past a kid who was unloading the truck. “Yeah, just tripped,” the kid said as he got up and dusted the grass and mud off himself. Fletcher stalled for a bit looking at the kid and then looking back at what was in the van, he saw that there were a few big boxes that had to be moved before anyone got to the more smaller ones. He decided to make a good first impression seeing as how this kid looked around the same age as him. “You want some help with that?” he asked. The guy looked at him for a few seconds before saying sure.

 

They loaded a few boxes that belonged to the kid on a trolley and then set off to inside the house. “So, what’s your name?” Fletcher asked, “Bendigo, but please call me Ben.” Ben said as he pushed the trolley forward.

When they got to the porch of the house they ran into a problem of not being able to lift the trolley up the stairs. “Hang on, I have an idea,” Fletcher said as he walked to the side of the trolley. He knelt down on one knee and put his hands under it and quickly lifted it up onto his knee, “now push,” Fletcher said. Ben pushed the trolley and Fletcher guided it up the stairs until they got it through the front door.

 

“Thanks, man,” Ben said as he pushed the trolley through the house and around to his room which was at the back.

“How did you know that would work?” Ben asked, “I used the same thing to move my TV into my room,” Fletcher said as he opened the door to Ben’s room, “your parents let you have a TV in your room?” Ben asked knowing a few people whose parents wouldn’t ever let them have a TV in their room, “no. I brought it with my own money, so they didn’t care what I did with it, that and I don’t think they really cared.” Fletcher said as he helped lift a box of the trolley, “what kind of TV was it?” Ben asked, “One of those really big thin plasma ones,” Fletcher said as he looked around, not finding it a big deal. “Jeez, you must have been saving up for months,” Ben said turning the trolley around and walking back out the room.

 

“No, parents give me their considered poo change, what they earn is in the millions department,” Fletcher said walking behind him.

Ben then stopped and looked at him in shock. “How do your parents earn that much?!” Ben practically shouted, “well mum’s an actress, and her husbands a business owner.” Fletcher said as he looked at him.

 

Ben was speechless. This guy was one-hundred percent on the rich scale if his parents could just throw something like a few hundred into his bank account and just call it poo change. Which did set off some questions as to A: why was he helping him then? B: what was he doing on this side of town? Last he knew, the rich people lived at the end of town. And C: why did he dress like a common person? If he dressed in something fancier looking, Ben would have easily been able to pick out that he was of a higher class than him.

 

“Then what are you doing on this side of town? As far as I know, you would be living further at the back.” Ben said looking at Fletcher with his hands on his hips, “well a really good game store is near the end of this side of town, and I wanted to give my new little bro a game console and a few games.” Fletcher said.

Okay fair enough. “Then why would a bank-filled guy like you help a guy covered in mud like me instead of just batting an eyelash?” Ben asked. “Well you’re probably going to have to come to the school I go to soon, and the last thing I want is for another person to call me a spoilt brat and get the wrong idea. I’m honestly really good with my money, and I never do anything stupid with it, I’ve never thrown a party with it, I’ve never used it to get the attention of chicks and I’m just not the posh in personality, so I just wanted to make a good first impression.” Fletcher said crossing his arms.

That answered two questions in one go, there is a saying, after all, you can tell a lot about a person by what their wearing and Fletcher really did seem like a respectable guy, and Ben admired that.

 

Then his dad walked into the hall carrying a box full of what sounded like kitchen cutlery. “Ohh, Ben you never said you already got a new boyfriend,” his dad teased. “DAD!” Ben shouted feeling his face flush red and he could see Fletcher blush a bit too.

“I’m just pulling your leg,” he smiled. “But really who is your friend?” “This is Fletcher, he was walking past when I tripped and dropped a box,” Ben said knowing his dad could guess the rest. “Well nice to meet you, Fletcher, I’m one of Ben’s dads.” He said putting down the box on the kitchen table, and then proceeding to offer his hand for a handshake. Fletcher took it and kindly shook his hand. “Wait, one of his dads?” Fletcher said looking at Ben for an explanation.

 

“The one you’re in front of his my birth dad, and the other one who he married is just up the street getting stuff for the fridge.” Ben said, “Wait the one near Claydale?” Fletcher asked, “yeah why?” Ben’s dad asked, “That one’s not a good one. They have had several hygiene problems and the one closer to Higin has cheaper stuff.” Fletcher said.

Ben’s dad then immediately got on his phone to possibly call his husband before he started buying something and walked into the other room. Ben giggled and gestured him to come back out and help with the rest of the boxes.

 

When they were relatively done with the heavy boxes Fletcher spotted a guitar bag near the corner of the truck.

“Hey, Ben, whose guitar is this?” Fletcher asked picking it up by the handle and lifting it over the boxes, “Oh that’s mine.” Ben said grabbing it off Fletcher, “you play?” Fletcher asked, “Yeah, I hope to make a career or something with it,” Ben said pulling it around his back and continuing to lift up another box, “hey, why don’t you come over to my place or something then? You could meet my little bro and we could have a jam, and it would be a good break for you from all the moving,” Fletcher offered.

Ben smiled and faced Fletcher, “I’d like that a lot Fletch,” Ben said as he walked out the van with a box in his arms.

 

_(Present day)_

 

Ben sat down in the kitchen with both his dad and father sitting in front of him.

“Where were you? You said you were going to a party Fletcher was holding, you said it was going for a few hours and that you would be back before 12.” His dad asked. “I did go to Fletcher’s party, the last thing I remember was dancing on the floor then I woke up in a hall near the back of the building, I don’t know what happened.” Ben said calmly, “did you get drunk?!” his father yelled, “I don’t know, there wasn’t supposed to be any drugs,” Ben said, “Young man tell me the truth this instant! No one just up and passes out like that at random at a party!” his father yelled.

 

Oh god, here they go.

“I am telling you the truth I have no idea what happened!” Ben yelled back, “Don’t you dare yell at your father!” his dad said standing up from his chair.

“Then why don’t you fagets go fuck off somewhere else and have a better kid!” Ben held his hands over his mouth. That came out entirely wrong, what had gotten into him?! Ben got up and ran to his room avoiding his parent's shocked expressions.

 

He slammed the door shut with his hand still over his mouth. He would never disrespect his parents like that, what was wrong with him?!

He locked his door and sat down on his bed with tears starting to well up in his eyes, he could hear his dad starting to cry from the kitchen. What had he done?

He started to choke back his sobs as he looked for lined paper to start writing a new song with. He grabbed his guitar and started playing with some random notes before he started to click some together and play a song, he would work on lyrics later.

 

The song started slow and mellow before jumping into fast rock, hopeing he could drown out his dad’s cries.

He felt himself hurt, he hurt in his chest and in his head.

He wanted it to stop.

He wanted something else.

He wanted it to go away.

He wanted the gentle touch of softer skin.

He wanted the experience.

 

Stop the hurt.

 

Come back and look after your son.

 

He wants to know you.

 

But if you knew him it would hurt you.

 

Ben felt his skin tingle, and his bones ache. The pain in his chest didn’t stop.

He heard the strings on his guitar play oddly, like it wasn’t his fingers, it sounded like fabric. Ben opened his eyes and looked down to see if maybe his sleeve rolled down his arm. But what he saw was definitely not his arm.

What was in its place was a lavender robotic looking arm. It had a metal skeleton that Ben could see exposed from the elbow and wrist and the lavender was a fur fabric that covered it along the arms and the hand.

 

Ben pushed the guitar to his side and saw that his legs and torso followed the same pattern and he was looking down what felt like a muzzle.

He had a lighter shade of lavender that stretched from his chest to his stomach. He could see more exposed skeleton from his hips to his thighs and a little around his ankles, he would see more on his knees but he had these odd knee pads over them.

 

Ben stood up with a little shock but then immediately crouched as he heard something tap the ceiling. He bent down to his mirrors level to see he was a massive animatronic rabbit and what tapped the roof was his ears.

Ben let out a small screech but then shut his muzzle closed realizing if he kept screaming it would alert his parents. He had zero clue what happened to him but he was freaking out, he wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, but he didn’t want to freak out his dad and father.

 

Ben looked back to his guitar to find it had grown in size and had turned into an electric guitar, it had an awesome red shine to it and multi-colored turning pegs.

Ben sat down on the carpet and grabbed his guitar from where he was, he crossed his legs and placed the instrument on his thigh and strummed it. It sounded like a normal guitar because it wasn’t plugged into an amp, but he could feel the vibration coming from his stomach, maybe there was a speaker there that connected to it.

 

He kept playing, he enjoyed the funny feeling of his stomach booming every time he would play a deep note. He kept on playing until he heard a loud knock on his door.

Ben panicked and placed his guitar on the floor, he quickly but carefully crawled over to the door and locked it, the last thing he needed was for someone to see him.

 

“Hey Ben, you okay in there?” it was his father.

Ben sat against the door hoping along with it being locked he would be enough to keep the peace for wood shut.

“I just wanted you to know I talked to your dad and I also wanted to check on you and make sure you’re alright… you never snap like that and I’m worried something happened at the party.” His father said in a calm tone. Ben wanted so badly to talk to him but he doubted he sounded normal anymore. So instead he used morse code.

His father was once an army guy, so he taught Ben that sort of stuff semi-often.

 

Ben tapped on the door as gently as he could, _“nothing happened to me at the party, but… something is wrong with me now,”_ he tapped as he waited to see if his father got the message. “Something is wrong with you now? What’s wrong?” he asked thankfully catching on. _“Something really wrong happened… I don’t think I can talk and I don’t know how you would react if you or dad saw me like this. It’s scaring me and I don’t want you to be afraid.”_ Ben tapped again, “well I won’t know if I should be afraid or not if you don’t show me,” his father said, _“please don’t scream or call the cops. It’s me.”_ Ben tapped one last time before unlocking the door and opening it a little.

 

He showed his fingers through the small opening and stood himself in front of the door becoming a doorstop. “Uhh… Ben? What am I looking at?” his father asked. Ben slowly tapped, _“my hand…”_ He heard his father’s gasp as he then tried to push himself through the door, but it wasn’t wide enough for him to go through, and Ben was pretty heavy, so no luck in moving him. “Ben let me through,” his father said in an almost forceful tone which he never heard come out of his mouth before.

 

Ben slowly opened the door and peered around it, showing his muzzle and a little bit of his ears. His father walked through the door and came face-to-face with a 7 foot 3 rabbit animatronic. He closed the door and tried to walk around the massive robot only to see it followed his movement, “Ben?” he asked. The rabbit nodded and seemed to have a sad expression on its face. His father’s mouth gapped open and he closed the door shut.

He was looking at his scared son as a child robot entertainer.

“Well your dad is going to have our asses,” he said putting his hands on his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote for longer on this one because I don't know when I'll be connecting him to another character's story but hopefully it will pick up from here.


End file.
